


sanders sides oneshots :)

by cattybaby



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Protagonist, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattybaby/pseuds/cattybaby
Summary: sanders sides oneshots!!! come get em!!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Self-Sides/Self-Sides (Sanders Sides), The Sides & The Sides (Sanders Sides), The Sides (Sanders Sides)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. how to submit a oneshot request!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how to submit a oneshot request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please send things in!!
> 
> my twt is toppsbottom  
> my instagram is toppsbottom  
> and my discord is catharine#2340.

hey! you lookin for some sweet oneshots? you've come to the right place! come fill out this form to request a oneshot! i hope to see ur response soon <3 toodles!

https://forms.gle/n7tPfxfF5TfbfzTM6


	2. Take a nap [ DLAMP ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton-centric hurt/comfort DLAMP! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to @clara._paints on instagram ♥
> 
> TW: INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS!
> 
> [ due to the ship being DLAMP, this is set before remus' known existence. this also means that deceit will be referred to as 'deceit' (or nicknames), not 'janus'. hope that is okay! ]
> 
> ———

Today was a tough day in the mind palace.

Patton had quite a depressive wave taking over him, and it was a struggle to mask it; it was apparent by Thomas' natural slump that his  
happy side was not happy. Patton wanted to say that he didn't know what caused it, but he did. Virgil had accidentally slipped up with  
words, which wasn't too uncommon as of late; Virgil told Patton to "shut up and go to sleep" as he "was extremely irritating with his  
positivity".

Patton hesitantly made his way to his room, desperately seeking the comfort in nostalgia that resided in his room; his safe space. The  
steps up to his room creaked as he let his heavy body go further with each step. God, why did Patton have to be so annoying?

He can feel the tears well up in his eyes as he places his hand on the doorknob and twists it, pulling his door open. The normal positive  
vibes didn't seem to be in the room today—bummer. He weakly sighs, his expression untelling as he undid his cardigan, letting it fall to  
the floor. Patton trudged over to his bed, a quiet yawn escaping him as he burrowed deep under his comforter, holding his comfort stuffed  
animal—a frog—close to his chest.

Maybe, after his nap; he won't feel intense anger to his own self. Maybe, after his nap; Patton won't want to hurt his lovers. Maybe, after his  
nap; Patton won't want to break up with Virgil and spit harmful thoughts at him, and degrade him into feeling like an utter piece of shit.  
Maybe, after his nap; Patton won't want to break up with ALL of his lovers, and tell them why they are unlovable. 

Where the FUCK are these thoughts coming from?

By the time they pass, Patton is lightly tugging at his hair and tears are streaming down his face, and he can feel the aura of his room warping  
to match his ill mood. Great, he thought; he's fucked.

Patton tries to hum a soft tune, it sounds something along the lines of 'how to get to sesame street', and he can feel himself slowly growing  
woozy. Before he can try and protest the sleep to further degrade himself, his mind has drifted off to sweet sleep. His cheeks are a light  
tint of red, his eyes are puffy, and his nose is quite red; all from crying. 

Maybe, after his nap; he'll feel better.

—  
—

When Patton wakes up, he finds Logan sitting at the foot of his bed, reading a book. Patton can feel that the energy has lightened up quite a bit;  
maybe it was the fact that Logan was here. Logan's head turns to the moral side, and his face seems to lighten up despite his expression staying  
robotic-like.

"Come in, he's awake." Logan's voice echoes sweetly through the room and it carries to the door. One by one, each of Patton's lovers stroll into the  
room. Patton can already feel his heart lifting slightly, and his eyes grew big at the gifts being presented by each individual. 

Roman had a heart-shaped container, a multitude of chocolate; milk, dark, caramel, hazelnut; Virgil had a purple and white teddy bear; Deceit had a,  
for some reason, VERY big soft yellow blanket; and Logan? Logan only had kisses for his lover. He hadn't been prepared like the others.

"Hey," Roman frowned. He could see the tear stains on Patton's cheeks and it struck him in his heart; he could almost feel Patton's pain as well (and  
that's what made them so painfully compatible). Patton made eye contact with Roman, sticking his pouty lip out slightly. He found Roman so cute. 

"I could feel your bad vibes from the main room after what happened—we all love you and are here for you; especially Virgil." Roman sadly smiled,  
walking over and placing the chocolate container on the nightstand, before pulling Patton into a quick and sweet kiss. Roman's lips made him all fuzzy. 

Virgil seemed apologetic, struggling to make eye contact as he handed the teddy bear to Patton. 

"Hey, love." Patton spoke quietly, taking Virgil's face into his hands. He understood the other's rough nature, as much as it hurt. But, Patton knew  
that Virgil loved him, even if he struggled to show it. Virgil lightly jumped at the touch, before finally making eye contact with Patton.

"I know you didn't /truly/ mean what you said. I love you, Virge." Patton plants a soft kiss on Virgil's lips, smiling sweetly. Virgil's anxiety seemed to  
lift just slightly, a teensy smile on his lips. That definitely makes Patton feel a bit better. He gently brushed his thumb against his lover's cheek with a hum. 

"Where's /our/ 'I love you', Patton? Hm?" Roman teased as the others handed their gifts to Patton and exchanged kisses. 

"Oh, you didn't know, Roman? We're unworthy." Deceit replied, grinning. Logan stood up, adjusting his tie as he could tell that something too soft  
was going to happen; he would need to step aside as to not break composure.

Moments later, a tickle-fight breaks out, though they pretty much all target Patton. Logan /tried/ to step aside, but he couldn't. He joins in on dogpiling  
onto Patton, and it continues for a few minutes before Patton finally cries 'uncle', and they all stop.

Thank god Patton's bed is big; they all snuggle up into a spoon montage; Virgil, Logan spooning Virgil, Patton spooning Logan, Deceit spooning Patton, and  
Roman spooning Patton. They found it quite nice to be so in love with each other. It was unfiltered and raw and that's what made it perfect.

Patton felt better after his nap for sure.


	3. Hold me tight [ Lomoceit ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "just fluff. rainy/snowy days in, hurt/comfort, dealing with stress with cuddles,"
> 
> patton-centric since you said patton is your second favorite! (virgil being your first, but virgil isn't in this fic you trickster-) 
> 
> enjoy. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to @ALEXCL4REMONT on twitter. I love ya Rooney, hope things get better for you soon. <3

Tiresome Patton lays in his bed after what might've felt like the longest day; since 1862, he's decided. He turns his head and he can see the rain beginning to pick up; what was once very light sprinkles, was now sheets of bullets of rain, that could pierce you. That's how Patton felt most days. His entire body was heavy with a depression that never seemed to give him a break—it was torture. His eyes used to sparkle, but they don't anymore. They haven't for a while.

Patton also hasn't seen his friends or boyfriends for the past month—he's been ducked out. His room was near pitch black, compared to its usual gold-toned room. The room was messy, and his clothes littered the ground. His lovers and friends gave him space, though that was pretty much the LAST thing Patton needed. Patton felt more alone than he has . . . ever. He's never felt more alone in his life. Patton had a small realization as he laid in his bed, the rain continuing to hit the sill. He wondered why it wouldn't penetrate with its strength. His realization? He seriously missed Logan and Janus. 

Patton didn't know what to do if he was being honest with himself. He wanted to make sure Logan and Janus knew he was still alive, but he couldn't move. Plus, his phone was dead, as his charger was across the room and he was too tired to get up and grab it. His depression took a toll on him, and it showed by the very heavy bags under his eyes and his drained-of-color face. Patton was a wreck, and he didn't expect to look anything more than that. How could Logan and Janus love him when he looked like this? It brings a new feeling of heaviness and pain into his heart—nothing relatively new, however.

Patton's very slowly rolled his body from the bed, falling immediately to the ground. Ahh, jelly legs. He forgot about this consequence of laying around. He found it pretty comical as he dragged his own body around for a bit, grabbing the phone charger. His legs were very tingly as he slowly dragged himself back to the bed. Patton grabbed the block of the charger, slowly pushing it into the outlet. The outlet sparks and the shock goes through his body. Patton weakly yelps, hand dropping to the ground as the charger block followed. Goddamnit. Patton laid there for a few moments before trying with the other hand to plug it in. The box goes in this time, and he plugs the tip of the charger into his phone. The phone turns back on and he sighs in relief.

Patton can feel the tingly hell that was burning inside of his legs coming to a stop, and he VERY slowly stands up. Patton slowly made his way to the door, taking note of how the rain was slowly lightening up. Patton grabbed onto the doorknob, slowly twisted the doorknob, and pulled his door open. From there, Patton slowly made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. He took note of how heavy he sounded with each step. Damn.

What Patton wasn't aware of (and will never be told), is that because of him ducking out (quack), the effects were felt by everyone in the mind palace; even Thomas. Logan's logic seemed to fail him more often than not; Roman couldn't think of anything to do and his normal romance was heavily faded; Virgil was actually HAPPIER; Janus could only tell the truth; Remus wasn't a dirty, freaky fuck. 

Patton slowly entered the kitchen, where Virgil looked at him with slightly wide eyes. His eye bags were immediately darkening again, and Patton's chest sunk. Did he do something wrong?

"Patton, you're back." Despite the anxiety growing worse, Virgil grins and takes Patton's hand, leading him to the living room. Patton didn't try to protest, his body quite heavy as he was dragged to the living room. Once in the room, he made eye contact with Roman, Remus, Logan, and Janus. 

"Patton!" They all yelled, words scattered as they pulled Patton into a hug. His body felt weak still, and his vision started to grow dark. Oh, fuck.

Down he goes.

—  
— 

When Patton's awake, Janus and Logan are by his side, holding onto either of Patton's hands.

"What's going on . . . Logan? Janus?" The two men perk up, looking at their lover. Their eyes begin to sparkle and they grin.

"Patton . . . you're awake." Janus sighs in relief. He leans in, giving Patton a sweet kiss. Janus was unsure of how long he had craved this. When Janus pulled away, Logan leaned down and gave him a kiss. God, Patton was already feeling better. 

"Virgil dragged you to the living room after you finally left your room . . . and then you passed out." Logan's voice is quiet and low, and Patton frowns at what Logan says.

". . . I'm sorry." Patton's voice cracks, and he's almost positive he's going to cry again.

"Hush, hush, it's okay." Janus slowly crawls onto the bed, pulling Patton flush against his chest. While Janus spooned the sad side, Logan left to grab a bottle of water. When he came back, he saw Janus already asleep. How soft.

"Patton, you awake?" Logan quietly speaks. Patton replies with a tiny 'mhm' and Logan strolls over, helping Patton slowly sit up. He watched Janus, making sure he stayed un-disturbed as Patton drank the water.

"We'll feed you after our nap, okay?" Logan reassures, giving Patton another sweet kiss. Janus let out some soft grumbles, resulting in a giggle from Patton. How sweet. He turns his head to the window, eyes sparkling slightly.

"It's snowing, Logie . . ." Patton points to the window and the two grin.

"Yeah, it is." Logan can feel his heart swelling. Their boyfriend is back. Patton slowly lays down again, Janus pulling him close, and he pulls Logan into a cuddle, burying his face into Logan's neck.

"Goodnight, Logan."

"Goodnight, my sweet Patton."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send shit! ill update whenever i can :)


End file.
